Atención
by Mcanique du Coeur
Summary: Gilbert llega a su casa tras un duro día en Pandora y, para su sorpresa, se encuentra a alguien esperándolo. [Resubido]


Subió las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a su apartamento. Había tenido un día de perros, pero, por una vez en semanas, iba a descansar. Todo en Pandora estaba patas arriba desde la llegada de su señor y apenas había tenido tiempo de dormir en la propia sede de la organización.

Todo se estaba volviendo realmente complicado y agradecía poder tener un día para sí mismo. Aunque sentía un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón al pensar que Oz estaría con la única protección del conejo estúpido y Break, hasta el día siguiente no pisaría aquel lugar. Muy a su pesar, hacía un par de horas se había desmayado en mitad de una reunión por estrés y falta de sueño, y la familia Rainsworth no había tardado en mandarlo derecho a su casa.

Con un suspiro cansado, giró un par de veces la llave en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta. Al entrar, dejó su chaqueta y el sombrero sobre un mueble y fue a la pequeña sala de estar, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba algo nervioso, por lo que la opción de dormir quedaba totalmente descartada. Aun así, se tumbó en el mullido sofá que había adquirido recientemente y se quedó mirando al techo. Ya había leído todos sus libros y siempre estaba al tanto de las noticias, por lo que ir a comprar el periódico sería algo inútil. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de forma lánguida. Esa maldita casa era demasiado aburrida.

De repente, algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un ruido en la cocina.

Rápidamente tomó su arma y se incorporó. Quizás demasiado rápido, ya que su vista se nubló y casi perdió el equilibrio. Una leve risa que conocía demasiado bien, resonó en sus oídos y, la silueta borrosa que veía ante él se convirtió en su hermano Vincent llevando dos tazas de té.

-No hagas esfuerzos, por favor, Gilbert -dijo con una sonrisa dulce mientras le entregaba la taza de té.

El mayor refunfuñó levemente y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá mientras guardaba la pistola, esta vez sentado. Ya no le sorprendía que la gente se colase en su casa y que fuese su hermano menor le parecía hasta normal. Gilbert evitaba verlo demasiado a menudo, siempre acababa discutiendo con él o poniéndose nervioso, pero no podía dejarlo completamente solo. Vincent siempre había dependido de él y le tenía una admiración que sobrepasaba lo sano. Debía aprender a hacer su vida con total independencia, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir.

En aquellos momentos, tenía ganas de reñirle y repetirle por enésima vez que lo avisase antes de ir, pero le habían recomendado no alterarse, así que guardó silencio a regañadientes. Tomó la taza entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos bicolores y suspiró con resignación. A veces, su siniestro hermano sabía cómo ser adorable.

-Anda, siéntate conmigo -le ofreció, palpando el hueco que quedaba a su lado.

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó completamente y, si no hubiese sido por la taza, juraría que hasta habría aplaudido de emoción. Nada más posarse en el lugar indicado, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, soltando una risita de total felicidad.

-Hoy voy a cuidarte mucho, Gilbert, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte -susurró en un tono risueño y plácido. El mayor, aunque no lo estaba mirando, sabía que había cerrado los ojos.

-No hace falta que te molestes... ¿no tienes más cosas que hacer? -respondió algo incómodo. Siempre era demasiado entregado en lo que a él se refería.

El rubio negó, sin levantar la cabeza. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita y se abrazó a la cintura de su hermano, no demasiado fuerte.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que estés bien -besó su mejilla un par de veces, algo dudoso en un principio. Pero al ver que el otro no se resistía, empezó a llenarle el rostro de besos-. Podría venirme aquí a vivir, así te cuidaría siempre.

Gilbert lo miró con una mezcla de pena y cansancio. ¿Cuántas veces le propondría lo mismo? ¿Pensaba preguntárselo hasta que se ablandara? Quería tener su intimidad y que su hermano aprendiese a vivir solo. Pero el otro nunca ponía de su parte.

-Vincent, tú debes quedarte donde estás. Ya sabes que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras... siempre que me avises antes.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos para que no sufriese una de sus crisis, pero el menor no tardó en arrojar su taza al suelo con gran fuerza, eso sí, sin borrar su sonrisa. Gilbert se dio cuenta de que algo del líquido caliente se había derramado en las manos del rubio y lo llevó rápidamente a la cocina para poner sus manos en agua fría, despotricando.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendido?! -le gritó, completamente alterado. Lo que más le molestaba de aquello era la tranquilidad que el otro parecía sentir.

Éste asintió con la cabeza con aire distraído, dejando que el mayor acariciase sus adoloridas manos. Aquellas heridas superficiales no le molestaban lo más mínimo, es más, después de tanto dolor que había experimentado, apenas las sentía. Sin embargo, el que su hermano lo tratase así era realmente agradable, así que dejó que continuara, sin decir una palabra.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero nada más -añadió el mayor para romper el silencio que se había generado. No quería que, al llegar a casa, el menor cogiese sus tijeras para hacer a saber el qué.

Vincent se giró para mirarlo, sin creérselo. Incluso la sonrisa se le había borrado, dando lugar a una boca semiabierta por la incredulidad.

-¿En tu cama? ¿Dormiremos juntos? -dijo como respuesta mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

Gilbert asintió, realmente no le molestaba demasiado compartir cama, aunque tal vez le costase un poco conciliar el sueño al principio.  
>Retiró las manos del menor y se las secó con un trapo con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que estaba llorando.<p>

En un principio no supo reaccionar. Pero pensó que una forma de calmarlo sería darle un abrazo. Casi nunca se los daba y pensó que ese sería un buen momento para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Vincent dejó la cabeza en su hombro y vaciló un poco antes de abrazarlo también.

-Oye, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Tan bruto he sido cuando te secaba? -le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando hacerlo reír.

Hacía años que no lo veía llorar y no era una sensación agradable. Acarició sus cabellos de forma lenta, intentando que se tranquilizase antes de hablar. El menor alzó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas con una mano. No parecía demasiado triste, pero aún así estaba preocupado.

-Me... me hace mucha ilusión dormir contigo -susurró con la voz tomada, soltando una suave y alegre risa, mientras las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por su rostro. -Ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza que me dejarías -admitió con aquel tono emocionado, cargado de felicidad.

Gilbert lo miró con gran sorpresa y no fue capaz de ignorar la sensación de calidez que recorría su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Nunca había visto así de feliz a su hermano. Tal vez porque era demasiado estricto con él y nunca le permitía ningún capricho. Pero ahora tenía la necesidad de hacerlo a todas horas. El rostro lleno de alegría de su hermano era una de las mejores cosas que había visto.

-Vincent, ¿qué puedo hacer para ver esa sonrisa sincera más a menudo? -le preguntó, acariciando sus mejillas con lentitud, para luego depositar un suave y torpe beso en su nariz.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer? -replicó, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, riendo con diversión y un leve rastro de malicia. Sus lágrimas ya habían desaparecido completamente, dando paso a una inusitada calidez en su mirada.

-Todo... menos hacer daño -puntualizó en un suspiro. Era consciente de que el otro tenía tendencias sadomasoquistas y no quería entrar en eso.

Su reacción fue poner los ojos en blanco, fingiendo estar ofendido. Era consciente de que su hermano no iba a permitir la violencia, pero le conmovía que fuese tan bueno. Aunque tenía en mente a algunas personas que le molestaban bastante y que quería hacer desaparecer, decidió no tensar la situación.

Se mordió el labio, fingiendo pensarse la petición, aunque ya lo tenía bastante claro. Besó su mejilla brevemente antes de decirle lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Pues... me gustaría que me amases -lo miró fijamente, no quería perderse su reacción-. De la misma forma que yo te amo a ti.

El mayor lo miró estupefacto. No era la primera vez que su hermano se le declaraba... pero solo lo había hecho cuando eran niños. No pensaba que aún siguiese teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él, aunque siempre lo tenía en un pedestal. Aún así, en aquellos momentos no lo veía algo tan malo. Él necesitaba cariño y atención y él nunca se lo había dado, por eso estaba así. Que menos que devolverle todas esos cuidados que él le había proporcionado.

Lo tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-De acuerdo... -susurró, rozando sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa al notar que el otro se estremecía-. Te daré todo el amor que me pidas...

Y, dicho esto, unió sus labios con suavidad. Notó al otro algo tenso, pero no tardó en relajarse y dejarse hacer. No sabía muy bien como hacerlo, por lo que sus movimientos eran bastante torpes. El menor no tardó en hacerse con el control del beso. Aun así, sabía que a su hermano le gustaría algo más calmado y tranquilo, por lo que continuó con aquellos movimientos suaves.

-Gracias... -murmuró contra sus labios, sintiendo como de nuevo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-Gracias a ti... -respondió antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
